japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Hunter x Hunter movie 2
Hunter × Hunter The Last Mission (劇場版 HUNTER×HUNTER ザラストミッション) is the second movie based on Yoshihiro Togashi's Hunter × Hunter. The film was directed by Keiichiro Kawaguchi, and scripted by Nobuaki Kishima. It was release in theaters in Japan on December 27, 2013. The film was release on DVD & BluRay in Japan on July 23, 2014. The movies tells about the strongest Hunters that once existed in the Hunter Association were split into two groups, the latter being called the "Shadow", and each walked down their respective paths. After facing discrimination and massacre, the Shadow begins moving in order to massacre all Hunters! After a brutal attack from the Shadow, Killua is injured and Kurapika is almost dead. What is the real goal behind the attack on all the Hunters? Now that the crimes of Netero & the Association are announced publicly. Will Gon take the Shadow's path to find the necessary strength to save his friends? Plot The film begins some decades ago, when the chairman of the Hunters Association, Isaac Netero, defeats a powerful enemy known as Jed. Back to the present, a group of cloaked men storm into a prison and free the captives there, recruiting them for their plan. Some time later, Gon Freecss and Killua take a break from his expeditions with Kite to pay another visit at Heaven's Arena and cheer for their friend Zushi in the Battle Olympia Tournament with Wing and Biscuit. Meanwhile, Leorio, who is also bound to meet them, is attacked and knocked out by the cloaked men. Before the tournament begins, Gon and Killua pay a visit to Netero, who is also at the building, but the Arena is taken over by the mysterious men, with one of them, Gaki, replacing Zushi's first opponent and defeating him, another one, Shura, taking over the security system and a third one, Rengoku, stabbing herself and putting a curse on Netero to seal his Nen and immobilizing him. The ringleader then appears and knocks Gon and Killua down from the tower, but the duo manage to avoid the fall and return to the building, several floors below. Netero recognizes the ringleader as Jed, and it is revealed that Jed was once Netero's best friend and leader of "Shadow", the Hunter Association's black op squad, that was destroyed by the chairman after they began to make use of "On", a cursed power that is opposite to Nen and is fueled by the user's pure hatred. Jed and his companions objective is to force the Hunter Association to disclose the "Black Report", a record of the crimes against the descendants of "Shadow" to the public, that had peacefully settled after the organization was destroyed, but some time later were wrongly pursued and hunted down by the government, with three survivors, Gaki, Shura and Rengoku, to use their hatred to revive Jed, who teaches them to use On. Meanwhile, Gon and Killua fight their way up the tower until Gaki appears to fight them, and Kurapika, who was present at the tournament to escort his empoyee, Neon, confronts Shura. Amidst the chaos, Leorio rises from the sewers inside the building and is helped by Hisoka, who also was inside the building to reunite with Kurapika. Once Gon and Killua defeat Geki, he self-destructs as his conevant states that losing to a Hunter will cost his life. Kurapika also defeats Shura with Leorio's help, but before dying, Shura infects Kurapika with Jed's blood, sealing his Nen and claiming that he will die unless he embraces On instead. Once reunited with the others, Gon and Killua decide to confront Jed at the roof while Leorio stays behind to take care of Kurapika. In the occasion, Gon is also infected by his blood and decides to embrace On to keep fighting him, while Killua convinces Rengoku to give up on her hatred and she passes away, freeing Netero from her curse. Netero confronts Jed, but instead of attacking him, he decides to defend all his attacks until the hatred on him subsides. Jed is ultimately defeated when Gon purifies the On in his body with his own Nen and does the same to him, allowing him to finally pass away in peace. After the remaining members of Shadow are defeated, Heaven's Arena returns to normal and the Battle Olympia Tournament is finally allowed to begin. Voice Cast :Japanese *'Megumi Han' as Gon Freecss *'Mariya Ise' as Killua Zoldyck *'Miyuki Sawashiro' as Kurapika *'Keiji Fujiwara' as Leorio Paradinight *'Yuka Terasaki' as Zushi *'Toshihiko Seki' as Wing *'Shidou Nakamura' as Jed *'Mizuki Yamamoto' as Rengoku *'Hiroyuki Amano' as Shura *'Kana Ueda' as Neon *'Daisuke Namikawa' as Hisoka *'Chisa Yokoyama' as Biscuit Krueger *'Ichitaro Ai' as Beans *'Mina Tominaga' as Senritsu *'Kotono Mitsuishi' as Cocco *'Ichiro Nagai' as Isaac Netero :English *'Erica Mendez' as Gon *'Cristina Vee' as Killua *'Erika Harlacher' as Kurapika *'Matthew Mercer' as Leorio *'Kira Buckland' as Zushi *'Ethan Murray' as Wing *'???' as Jed *'Kimberley Anne Campbell' as Rengoku *'???' as Shura *'Faye Mata' as Neon *'Keith Silverstein' as Hisoka *'Tara Sands' as Biscuit *'???' as Beans *'???' as Senritsu *'Rachael Lillis' as Cocco *'???' as Isaac Trivia *In the first ten days, the film earned ¥571 million (US$5.47 million) at the Japanese box office. By its third week, the film earned US$6,614,304. *Like the first film, Hunter × Hunter: The Last Mission received its United States premiere at the Japan Film Festival of San Francisco on July 26, 2014. *The opening theme is ???. *The ending theme is "Hyori Ittai" by YUZU feat. HYADAIN. *??? all information on Hunter x Hunter movie 2 came from http://hunterxhunter.wikia.com/wiki/Hunter_%C3%97_Hunter:_The_Last_Mission Gallery Category:FILMS